


You'll Be Back

by CadetDru



Series: Why So Sad? [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Awkward Tension, Break Up, M/M, Master & Servant, Mostly post violence too, No Sex, Post-Episode s02e10 Nouveau Théâtre des Vampires, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Promises, Ungrateful, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Guillermo's dark eyes held nothing but annoyed surprise. There was no fear there. Laszlo and Nadja were screaming about how Nandor was going to get them all killed. Colin Robinson was laughing. Camera Two yelped; a lesser man would have fainted but they were still holding the camera. Nandor had the complete attention of the room.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Why So Sad? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821313
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	You'll Be Back

Traditionally, Nandor ran after a familiar who left him. It happened. A lot. If Nandor wanted the arrangement to continue, he'd bring them back. He chased after Guillermo, who came back, sold Nandor's seed, and then left again. That was too much. 

Watching Guillermo kill the other vampires in the theater was a relief. Nandor was on the right course. He just needed to stay aloof.

Guillermo was radiating anger as he came into the stage, just as the other vampires were expressing a submissive kind of gratitude. It wasn't right. The second that Guillermo got them free from the chairs, Nandor grabbed him by the throat and held him up.

Guillermo's dark eyes held nothing but annoyed surprise. There was no fear there. Laszlo and Nadja were screaming about how Nandor was going to get them all killed. Colin Robinson was laughing. Camera Two yelped; a lesser man would have fainted but they were still holding the camera. Nandor had the complete attention of the room.

Guillermo was fine. He was breathing. He was clenching his fists at his side, not grabbing a stake. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His voice seemed a little more strangled than Nandor intended. 

"Language!" Nandor said. He let go of Guillermo's throat, dropping the apparently former familiar to the ground. He didn't want to kill the man.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Guillermo said, repeating the same words to test his vocal cords. He was still on the floor of the theatre. It wasn't as submissive as Nandor thought it should have been. It looked more like he was catching his breath and ready to kill the four vampires he'd just freed.

"I have torn men to shreds for doing what you did," Nandor said.it was the only thing that he knew to say in that moment: the truth.

Guillermo got to his feet. "For saving your life?" 

"For leaving! For putting us in danger! Once you started protecting us, you couldn't just stop with no notice!"

"So you know that I saved your life," Guillermo said, using the tone of voice that he always did when he was trying to make a point.

"You're my familiar. Ensuring my survival is one of my duties."

"Are you fucking--" Guillermo started again. "I'm not your familiar any more."

"He's a vampire hunter, and a damned fine one," Laszlo said. He bowed to Guillermo, to Nandor's servant. At least that meant he was acknowledging Nandor's overall authority. "Stop fucking goading him," Laszlo added, which just undermined all implied respect. 

"Thank you...Guillermo," Nadja said, pronouncing his name the same way that he had. When Nandor said that they didn't care what his name was. Nadja was undermining him.

"Thank you," Camera Two screamed. That was the last straw. There was too much disrespect. 

"You are my familiar," Nandor said. He wasn't trying to hypnotize. Hypnosis worked on the willing. He was trying to threaten.

"I think the rest of us should leave," Colin Robinson said. "Right, Guillermo?"

Guillermo nodded, not looking away from Nandor's face. 

"Oh thank God," Camera Two said as they stumbled over the dead bodies to leave. 

The cowards fled, expressing their gratitude to Nandor's confused familiar on their way out the door. Guillermo nodded without looking. He was focused on Nandor alone.

Nandor tried to focus on him with the same intensity. He was getting distracted by the blood and the bodies, the carnage that Guillermo had created with his own two hands. Guillermo was a mighty warrior, but he still needed to recognize that Nandor was his master. 

"I don't want to kill you," Guillermo said hesitantly. 

Nandor nodded. 

"But I will," Guillermo said, so quietly only a vampire with enhanced hearing could tell he'd spoken.

"You will if you are forced to or you will and these are the last words I will ever speak?"

"That's up to you."

Nandor held his head higher. 

Guillermo sighed. It was a familiar sound from his familiar. Nandor knew it was a good sign. Guillermo could never hurt him. "You don't even know, you could never appreciate what I have done for you."

"You've killed for me, to feed and to protect me."

"Yes, actually."

"I appreciate it as my due. You are mine. You serve me at all times, even when I don't command it. You anticipate my needs."

Guillermo's mouth hung open. "Are you--"

"FUCKING KIDDING YOU?" Nandor shouted. He moved in a flash so he was standing behind Guillermo. "I would never. I mean what I say. What I promise."

Guillermo tried to turn to face him. Nandor moved with him. Nandor laid a hand on each shoulder. "I could kill you, Guillermo."

"What a waste of your strength. Aren't you tired?" Nandor moved one hand so Guillermo could see him wave it before him, encompassing the room. "You took down so many of my enemies. You wouldn't join the ranks. You'd have to kill yourself too." Nandor moved his hands to Guillermo's neck, tilting it to the side. "Unless you want me to do it?"

Guillermo shot an elbow back into Nandor's stomach. Nandor released Guillermo out of respect. It didn't hurt. He wasn't relenting.

"You want this," Nandor said, a little uncertain. His servant was confused, and it was rubbing off. 

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm offering to fulfil my promise," Nandor said. If Guillermo needed him to say it out loud, he would. 

"You should go back to the house," Guillermo said. 

"I'll see you there," Nandor said before transforming into a bat and flying out of the theatre. Guillermo would find his way home. He would return to Nandor's service. If not that night, then the next or the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be back  
> Soon you'll see  
> You'll remember that you belong to me


End file.
